youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Botticelli
Botticelli (Lewis Padric "Botticelli") is the main antagonist in The Tale of Desperaux. Botticelli was the greediest animal in all the world (until his death) and the elder brother of Ratigan. Botticelli was jealous of him for being more famous and ruffianly than him. But is known Botticelli can control several tropes by his own and morbid way. History Life Botticelli was born in the sewers of Mobius during the war, he and his brother were separated and they never met themselves. Botticelli assisted to the High School being confused with a mice, however he was associated to a rat like his brother, due to the large amount of crap food sewers has increased in size considerably. He was also known in his country as the morbid shit of mouse. Botticelli then got a job in Ganon's Pub after saving Ganon from being hit by a plane from the 911. Botticelli was eventually fired from his work in Ganon's Pub for being a lazy idiot and a drug addict. Being a criminal Botticelli's mind developed a crude imagination without any feeling to other rats and people. These developments created a great hole in Botticelli's mind conducing him to the dark side, but another theories said that he was sexually abused by Aku but this is still unknown. Botticelli began committing crimes around Mobius being followed by other rats of that nation. Botticelli then was named as "The Morbid Professor" because he explained to other rats he worked as a professor of trigonometry in High School (obviously a shitty lie as he is). Being the most hated He became the mortal enemy of the human scum vagrants as their fault or lose their livelihood with garbage or else life as they are mercilessly devoured by these waves, the reason was because one day, Botticelli launched an atomic bomb to Planet Pop Star. During that day, it was the great ceremony of YTP Universe, and the ceremony was destroyed and many humans, mobians, elves and other species were killed by Botticelli's atomic bomb and with the help of his subordinates. Pikachu During a day, Botticelli and his tropes invaded a blood blank. In the bank, he met his worst enemy, Pikachu, who would do everything possible to stop the plans of Botticelli. He and his army were defeated by Pikachu with the help of Mobians. Botticelli has tried various plans to kill pikachu but he has always ended up being beaten and electrocuted by the yellow mice. After several failed plans Botticelli fell into a depression knowing that his brother had killed his own enemy and Botticelli has not killed his own enemy and he never will. Death When Botticelli was about to finish his time machine to travel in time and prevent Ratigan being killed by Skodwarde, Ultron arrived to his secret lair in the sewers of Mobius and eventually punched him in the face 9000 times until Botticelli got brutally deformed, then Ultron burned his body and (believe it or not) ate it. The reasons of why Ultron did that is still unknown but is believed that he did that to give extinction to The Padric Family. Character Info ﻿Likes *Being nasty *Atomic bombs *Winning *Laughing like a complete jackass *Vagina Dislikes *Being called a rat *Not being able to fight *Ratigan *Pikachu *Mobians Friends *Quagmire (his crush) *Claude Frollo *Jafar *Colress *Edzilla *Ganon *Mandy Enemies *Ultron (his killer) *Skodwarde Squad *Hirohito *Nintendo *Basil Holmes *Disney *Pikachu Trivia *Botticelli is being an ass with his life. *Botticelli doesn't know about the virginity. *Botticelli and Ratigan hates Weegee and the heroes of YTP. *Botticelli has not put a name to his army. *Botticelli was without doubt, the most greedy character in the world. But due to his death, now he is just the most evil and retarded like Ratigan. Category:Characters Category:Mice and Rats Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Killers Category:Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Doctors Category:Villains Category:LGBT Category:Ratigists Category:Deceased Category:Mad Scientists Category:RISD Category:Terrorists Category:Losers Category:Uneducated Category:PWAF Category:Childish Characters Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Bosses Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Siblings